


Для меня нет сердца, подобного твоему

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все люди в мире рождаются с номером на какой-либо части тела. Этот номер дублируется только один раз — у человека, которому ты предназначен судьбой.<br/>Тони, знаменитого с самого рождения, учили всегда скрывать свой номер — чтобы защитить себя и свою истинную пару от похищения с целью выкупа. А номер Клинта был стерт в ранней юности в результате несчастного случая, и теперь Бартон может воспроизвести его только по памяти.<br/>Но однажды Клинт случайно замечает номер Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для меня нет сердца, подобного твоему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Heart For Me Like Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659152) by [FannyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT). 



Во всем мире для меня нет сердца, подобного твоему.  
Во всем мире для тебя нет любви, подобной моей.  
— Майя Анжелу

 

После того, как Пеппер порвала с Тони, ну или, может быть, он с ней (сам Тони выразился так: «Это произошло по обоюдному согласию двух взрослых людей», но поскольку это сказал человек, только что взорвавший тостер, Клинт решил, что нельзя принимать его утверждения за чистую монету), Старк стал еще более непредсказуемым, чем обычно. Мстители оказались, совершенно того не желая, на курсах по обучению гончарному ремеслу, откуда, впрочем, их впоследствии выгнали, когда Тони устроил пожар в мастерской. Они пережили несколько миссий, во время которых Старк настаивал, что нужно отвечать на любой вопрос или команду исключительно в рифму. Одним памятным утром, едва проснувшись, Мстители обнаружили на кухне волка – видите ли, Тони посмотрел какой-то новый фентезийный сериал, и его осенило. С последним случаем, по крайней мере, было не так много проблем – Тор забрал волка себе.

Поэтому когда Тони объявил, что у него появилось новое хобби, и попросил, чтобы его научили стрельбе из лука, Клинт понял: он должен выдержать удар достойно и принять худшие проявления странностей Старка на себя. Ради команды.

Наташа усмехнулась и сказала ему:  
\- Эй, только Роджерс может безнаказанно говорить такое про Старка.

\- Могла бы и поддержать меня, – ответил Клинт. Парочка выпивала в апартаментах Бартона, поскольку они больше располагали к посиделкам, чем Наташины. Во всяком случае, по ним хотя бы было видно, что здесь кто-то живет. А Наташа никогда не умела вести оседлую жизнь. – Сейчас он стал невероятной занозой в заднице, ты понимаешь, что мне придется проводить с ним большую часть своего свободного времени, пока ему не надоест? 

\- Да всего лишь пару дней, – невозмутимо ответила Наташа. – Ему просто нужно немного проветриться.

Клинт фыркнул:  
\- Но зато прямо сейчас он как с катушек съехал. Мне повезет, если я не дам ему случайно засадить стрелу в самого себя. Впрочем, будет здорово, если я сдержусь и сам случайно не пристрелю его.

\- Хватит ныть, – сказала Наташа, открывая новое пиво. – Ты всегда с ним ладил.

По крайней мере, это было правдой. Обычно Клинт легко понимал причины даже самого странного поведения Тони, и они неплохо общались. Клинта привлекали в Тони какие-то бескомпромиссные честность и отвращение к хитрым приемчикам – вероятно потому, что сам Клинт всю жизнь прожил по совершенно противоположным принципам.

Впрочем, Клинт думал, что ладит почти со всеми Мстителями. Ему нравилось считать себя человеком, с которым легко сойтись. Кроме того, по сравнению с другими Мстителями он чувствовал себя абсолютно нормальным.

(Он не поделился этим последним наблюдением с Наташей).

\- К тому же, – продолжила Наташа, – если он и правда будет раздражать тебя настолько, что ты захочешь избавиться от него, просто обращайся с ним так же, как со стажерами Щ.И.Т.а. Обычно ты за неделю умудряешься довести их до слез.

\- А я думал, что это ты так делаешь, – сказал Клинт, слегка толкая ее плечом. Она пожала плечами, улыбнувшись одним уголком рта.

\- Давай скажем так: из нас получается хорошая команда. – Затем Наташа улыбнулась шире и добавила:  
\- Может быть, ты не зря потратишь время, обучая Старка стрелять. Что я ни вижу его в зале, он все время носит майки без рукавов.

Клинт бросил на нее взгляд, который, как он надеялся, выражал шутливое недоверие:  
\- Мы в одной команде со Стивом и Тором, и да, даже с Брюсом, а тебе кажется привлекательным Тони?

Наташа сделала еще глоток пива:  
\- Нет, – сказала она, – это тебе он кажется привлекательным.

Наташа обладала талантом раскалывать людей за меньшее время, чем им понадобилось бы, чтобы произнести свое имя, была превосходным шпионом, а также просто кошмарным лучшим другом.

Тони прибыл на свой первый урок стрельбы из лука вовремя, чем весьма удивил Клинта, который рассчитывал, что у него будет не меньше часа, чтобы самому пострелять. К тому же он был – спасибо, Наташа, за то, что Клинт не смог не обратить внимания – в майке без рукавов и тренировочных штанах.

\- Ну, давай пощелкаем тетивой, – сказал Старк, хлопнув в ладоши. – Как скоро ты сделаешь меня достойным членом армии Лохлориена?

\- Леголас был из Мирквуда, – отозвался Клинт, – невежда.

Тони улыбнулся, подмигнув ему:  
\- Просто проверял тебя. Давай, научи меня всему, что ты умеешь.

\- Чтобы потерять свое место в команде? – небрежно спросил Клинт. – Давай начнем с экипировки. Держи. Это напалечники, эти для твоей ведущей руки – ты будешь ей натягивать тетиву – а это крага для руки, которой ты будешь держать лук. В твоем случае это левая рука. Тебе нужно снять вот это, оно будет мешаться, – он кивнул на широкую повязку из мягкой ткани вокруг левого запястья Тони.

Тони покачал головой:  
\- Нет.

Клинт поднял брови.

\- Это счастливое одеяльце, под которым я в детстве прятался от монстров, – сказал Тони таким голосом, которым обычно плел всякие небылицы. – Когда я поступил в колледж, все решили, что было бы неудобно таскать его с собой, так что его для меня переделали в нечто более практичное. С тех пор я не снимал его и не собираюсь.

Клинт закатил глаза. Когда Тони вот так начинал упрямиться, легче было просто оставить его в покое. По какой причине он не хотел снять повязку, было неважно, – может быть, просто из-за того, что его об этом попросили, – он будет громоздить одно нелепое объяснение на другое, пока собеседник не сдастся.

\- Прекрасно, – сказал Клинт. – Я просто подумал, что под наручью может возникнуть раздражение. Что ж, твое право.

Он помог Тони надеть экипировку, затем преподал ему основы стрельбы из лука.

\- Итак, когда мы будем стрелять взрывающимися стрелами? – спросил Тони. – Они мне нравятся больше других.

\- Давай посмотрим, сможешь ли ты хотя бы посылать их в более-менее правильном направлении, – предложил Клинт.

Некоторое время он наблюдал за тем, как Тони промахивается по мишени, затем остановил его.

\- Стреляй всем телом, не только рукой, – сказал он, осторожно потянув плечи Тони назад, а затем прижался сзади к Старку и повторил его позу.

\- Вообще-то, Бартон, ты должен был сначала сводить меня поужинать, – заметил Тони, и Клинт фыркнул. Тони вносил свежую струю в его жизнь своим полным неуважением к политкорректности. Некоторые члены команды боялись лишнее слово сказать на тему сексуальной ориентации Клинта – кроме, конечно, Тора, который считал все виды человеческой сексуальности имеющими право на существование, – но Тони постоянно отпускал рискованные шуточки и задевал болевые точки. И странно, но Клинт был даже рад, что Старк не делал исключений для него или его влечения к мужчинам.

\- Повторяй мои движения, – сказал он, заставляя руку Тони оттянуть тетиву. – Расслабь плечи. Держи лук крепче. Вдохни. Теперь отпускай.

Стрела прошла далеко мимо мишени и на этот раз. Тони усмехнулся.

\- Ну, как минимум я получил обнимашки, – сказал он. – Ты уверен, что умеешь это делать?

\- Стрелять из лука – да, – ответил Клинт. – Учить этому? Понятия не имею.

Тони снова рассмеялся:  
\- ОК, тогда я буду просто стрелять снова и снова.

Они провели на полигоне еще полтора часа, к концу которых Клинт был вымотан, а у Тони заболели пальцы. Но, по крайней мере, Старк задел несколько мишеней.

\- Вот теперь я уж точно им показал, – сказал Тони, возясь с пряжками наручей. – Если на нас когда-нибудь нападет что-то большое, круглое, разлинованное, если при этом его можно будет заставить стоять неподвижно, то я наверняка попаду в него, ну, скорее всего попаду. Бля!

Одна из пряжек зацепилась за ткань повязки, и когда Тони снял наручи, он наполовину стянул и ленту с запястья. Клинт только что собирался сказать что-нибудь язвительное, типа «а я тебе говорил!», когда Тони уронил наручи и прикрыл другой рукой запястье, словно щитом.

Клинт растерянно замолчал. Тони пристально посмотрел на него, затем отвернулся.

\- Извини… – начал он, но Клинт поднял обе руки в примиряющем жесте.

\- Это не мое дело, – сказал он.

\- Нет, слушай, это… – на мгновение Тони показался расстроенным, затем вздохнул и стащил повязку с руки. – Для меня сейчас это уже рефлекс. Я должен скрывать это. Но, ладно, в конце концов, мы команда.

Старк протянул Бартону руку. На внутренней стороне запястья извивался номер.

Клинт обмер. Номер был длинный, однако Бартон знал его наизусть. Правую ногу задергало, как будто отметка оттуда звала своего близнеца.

\- Даже когда я был ребенком, – сказал Тони, – мне приходилось скрывать его. Наверное, как и всем публичным людям. Если бы кто-то нашел моего суженого или как его назвать, короче, человека с таким же номером, его могли бы использовать против меня, похитив и потребовав выкуп, – мы не могли так рисковать, как ради нас, так и ради него. По той же причине Обадайя тщательно проверял всех кандидатов и всегда накладывал вето на мои отношения.

\- Отношения? – Клинт поднял брови: сарказм в приемлемой дозе мог помочь ему справиться с чудовищностью того, что он только что узнал.

Тони усмехнулся:  
\- Ну да, прекрасно, ты прав. Я не нуждался в запрете на отношения с большинством людей. На самом деле, это был предлог избавиться от тех, кто может пострадать из-за тебя, конечно же.

И в этом тоже был весь Тони. Он нередко резал правду-матку без малейшего стеснения. Клинт думал, что это был способ Тони обеспечить свою безопасность: рассказать о своих трудностях на весь мир, а не скрывать их. Но при этом было очень трудно понять: на самом деле Тони наплевать на какую-то проблему, или же он просто притворяется безразличным.

\- Пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому, – попросил Тони, его голос звучал беспечно, но плечи были напряжены. – Пеппер меня убьет. После смерти Оби она оказалась вроде как единственным человеком, который знает мой номер, и мы бы хотели, чтобы так и дальше оставалось. Чем больше людей знает, тем больше риск, что все будут в курсе. – Он испуганно остановился. – Не то чтобы я не доверяю тебе! Это просто… обычная мера предосторожности.

\- Конечно, – ответил Клинт, пожав плечами. – Я понял. Ни одной живой душе не скажу. 

Тони кивнул. Однако на его лице не читалось облегчения – он надел обычную старковскую маску «мне плевать на все». Вот если бы он был обычным человеком, тогда можно было бы поверить, что он успокоился. 

\- Отлично, – сказал он, натягивая повязку обратно на руку, затем влезая в толстовку. – Ну, я собираюсь принять душ, а затем сделаю себе смузи. Как насчет тебя? Соорудить нам две порции? Сенсей, – добавил он с притворным уважением.

Услышав это, Клинт закатил глаза:  
\- Тебе никогда не придется делать смузи на двоих, Тони, потому что не найдется другого человека, который будет пить смузи со вкусом кресс-салата, маринованной селедки и медных монет. Я даже не хочу знать, что ты туда кладешь.

\- Витамины и протеин, – ответил нисколько не обидевшийся Тони. – Вкус не имеет значения.

Клинт рассмеялся:  
\- Спасибо, но нет. Я собираюсь еще немного пострелять. 

\- Ну, тогда наслаждайся, – сказал Тони. – Увидимся за ужином.

Как только Старк закрыл за собой дверь, Клинт тяжело сел и обхватил голову руками. Первоначальная паника, от которой закружилась голова, исчезла. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоить нервы. Не нужно так волноваться. Ведь по большому счету это ничего не меняло. 

Он яростно потер лицо обеими руками, затем подтянул штанину и осмотрел шрам от ожога на своей правой икре. Тот, кто знал, что раньше здесь был номер, еще мог бы рассмотреть первые цифры – единицу и четверку, но все остальное было уничтожено.

Только Клинт знал, что тот полностью совпадал с номером Тони.

Поскольку он весь день объяснял и показывал Тони технику стрельбы, он пристальное внимание уделил и собственной физической форме – и ему показалось, что его пальцы теряют обычную силу. Перед ужином Клинт завернул в один из спортзалов, чтобы проверить – почудилось ему, или это и здесь будет заметно.

Когда он зашел в зал, то обнаружил, что Наташа и Стив ходят вокруг друг друга, словно примериваясь перед боем. 

\- Привет, Наташа, – поздоровался он. – Здорово, кэп. Чем это вы тут занимаетесь?

Наташа слегка кивнула в его сторону в знак приветствия, не сводя взгляда с капитана. В одной руке она вертела обычный нож.   
\- Рукопашный бой, – ответила она. – Этот парень все еще отказывается использовать в бою любые острые штуки. Сегодня мы собираемся поработать над этим.

\- Использование ножей приводит к медленным, мучительным смертям, – спокойно ответил Стив. Свой нож он держал неправильно и сжимал слишком сильно. Наташа его уничтожит, фигурально, конечно. По крайней мере, Клинт надеялся, что фигурально. – Я не хочу учиться убивать людей таким способом. Я просто хочу их защищать.

\- Он так говорит каждый раз, – сказала Наташа. – Он, видимо, просто не понимает, как удобно просто подрезать сухожилия.

Стив поморщился, и Клинт переглянулся с Наташей. Кэпу и так было достаточно трудно привыкнуть к некоторым вещам в современном мире. И по отношению к Роджерсу было просто несправедливо, что он оказался в одной команде с парой бывших наемных убийц, лишенных чувств, и полубогом из чуждого мира. Причем это не говоря о Тони, который был ходячей, говорящей, даже чересчур яркой иллюстрацией падения нравственных норм двадцать первого века.

Клинт оставил их играться ножами и направился к скалодрому, чтобы попробовать забраться по стене только с помощью рук. То, как ему пришлось напрягаться, подтвердило его беспокойство. В последнее время он сдал.

Это его не удивило. У него сегодня была первая миссия за две недели – ничего странного, что он начал терять форму. Пора было начинать снова работать над собой.

В конце концов он решил сделать перерыв, разминая пальцы и чувствуя, как напряжены мышцы рук, словно хотят взорваться. Он явно слишком давно не тренировался.

Он заметил, что Наташа и Стив тоже закончили, и направился к ним.

\- А ты все еще жив, как я погляжу, – сказал Клинт. Стив поморщился.

\- Это просто так кажется. У меня хреново получается.

\- Скоро получится, – сообщила Наташа. – Я тебя обучу за одну-две недели. У тебя хорошая реакция. Остальные просто заучивают движения.

Клинт поднял брови. Из уст Наташи это была похвала.

\- Куда собираешься в ближайшее время? – спросил он девушку.

\- Отправлюсь в Данию на пару недель, – ответила та. – А до этого мне нечем заняться, кроме как вживаться в роль да учить вот этого товарища, как пользоваться оружием.

\- Я знаю, как использовать оружие, – запротестовал, смеясь, Стив.

\- Щит – это не оружие, – уточнила Наташа. Он улыбнулся ей.

\- Я научился стрелять из винтовки раньше, чем ты родилась, – сказал Стив. – Причем буквально.

Наташа в ответ изобразила подобие улыбки.

\- В следующий раз, когда мы будем сражаться антикварным, устаревшим оружием, я это учту. Твой опыт будет бесценен.

Клинт улыбнулся и взял свои бутылку воды и полотенце. Он немного посмущался, но затем все-таки решил, что должен спросить.

\- Я тут недавно услышал одну фишку, которая заставила меня задуматься, – обронил он, будто случайно. – Скажите, а вы верите в эту фигню насчет истинных пар?

\- Нет, – немедленно ответила Наташа. – Конечно же, нет. 

Стив повернулся и ошеломленно уставился на нее:  
\- Как ты можешь не верить в истинные пары? Это же факт! У тебя же есть номер?

\- Есть, – согласилась Наташа. – Но я не думаю, что можно позволить такой мелочи похоронить свою жизнь.

\- Что?

Она вздохнула:  
\- У меня есть номер, и из-за какой-то причуды природы у кого-то еще есть такой же номер. Ну и что? Это ничего не значит. Вся эта идея с истинными парами – всего лишь задолбавшая старая сказка о совершенной любви на всю жизнь с вкраплениями биологии. Это полная хрень. Я вот что имею в виду, – добавила она, – каковы хоть малейшие шансы встретить свою истинную пару? В нашем мире? Да никаких. Миллионы людей счастливо живут вместе всю жизнь, хотя они и не связаны одинаковыми отметками с рождения.

Клинту вполне понравился наташин ответ. А Стиву, судя по шокированному лицу, – нет.

\- Но дело же не только в любви, – слабо запротестовал тот. – Иногда твоя истинная пара может быть тебе просто другом, партнером. Один из моих старых друзей-солдат нашел своего суженого, им оказался мужчина, работавший с Пегги в штабе. И когда мы были в Европе, эти парни проводили вместе больше времени, чем большинство мужчин со своими невестами. 

Клинт с Наташей еще раз переглянулись.

\- Что? – спросил Стив, на этот раз заметив их взгляды, но Наташа только подняла бровь. – Оу. Подождите.

\- Для него это целый новый мир, – серьезно сказала Наташа Клинту.

\- Нет, я знаю про… – запальчиво начал Стив, но смутился, бросив быстрый взгляд на Клинта.

\- Про геев, – вежливо предложил Клинт. – Ты можешь прекрасно использовать это слово. Хотя как по мне, так используй любые названия. Главное, избегай слова «пидоры». 

Стив вспыхнул. Ему частенько приходилось краснеть – и нередко из-за того, что остальные члены команды находили это восхитительным и старались смущать его как можно чаще.

\- Я знаю, но все равно… – неловко произнес Роджерс. – Я просто никогда не думал, что эти двое… но это не опровергает уже сказанного мной. Я все равно верю, что иногда истинную пару может связывать дружба, а не что-то другое, ну, романтическое. Это типа связи, глубже, чем любые отношения, которые человек может построить в своей жизни. А во что выльется эта связь – зависит от вовлеченных людей.

\- И из этого получается полная хрень, – хладнокровно повторила Наташа. – Какая-то мистическая связь, которая соединяет мое гребаное тело с другим, не может быть ценнее, чем настоящие отношения, которые я сама создаю с другими людьми.

\- Ну, Стив, как я понял, ты, по крайней мере, веришь в реальность истинных пар, – вклинился в их разговор Клинт, прежде чем Наташа снова начнет разглагольствовать, а Стив - морщиться от ее словечек.

\- Мои родители были истинной парой, – сказал Стив, и выражение его лица смягчилось. – Я знаю, что у большинства моих друзей родители не были предназначены друг другу судьбой, и я никогда не думал, что их браки из-за этого были ненастоящими, но тем не менее. Я всегда надеялся, что найду свою истинную пару, как мои родители, – он рассмеялся. – Я думал, что в будущем каждый человек будет обязательно находить своего суженого. Что номера будут регистрировать и все такое – что технологии зайдут настолько далеко. 

Клинт пожал плечами:  
\- Есть сайты, которые могут помочь тебе найти человека с таким же номером. Но они пользуются практически тем же успехом, что и обычные сайты знакомств. Не больше и не меньше. К тому же, отнюдь не все заинтересованы в поиске своей истинной пары.

Стив казался удрученным. Наташа выглядела бесстрастной, она всегда так выглядела, но казалось, что это была самодовольная бесстрастность.

\- А к чему все-таки весь этот разговор? – спросила она, оборачиваясь к Клинту.

Паника снова накрыла Клинта, внезапная и ошеломляющая. 

\- Да я тут кое-что услышал в кофейне, – сказал он, борясь с желанием рассказать Наташе все. Но сейчас это ничем не поможет. – Об этом сайте, youroppositenumber.com. Просто заставило меня призадуматься.

\- Так во что ты веришь? – спросил Стив. Клинт слегка улыбнулся.

\- Не знаю. Почему и спросил, – он пожал плечами и перекинул полотенце через плечо. – Я тут делаю расчеты для Фьюри – встречаюсь с ним сегодня на 39-м этаже, ну, помните, он говорил на последнем совещании. Никто не хочет пойти со мной?

Они помотали головами, и Бартон снова пожал плечами:  
\- ОК, тогда увидимся за ужином.

\- А что тогда насчет Тора? – уходя, услышал он сзади Наташин голос. – В его мире нет истинных пар, нет номеров. Но он и его девушка кажутся счастливыми.

\- Я не говорю, что романтические отношения между двумя людьми, не являющимися истинной парой, не могут быть счастливыми, – в голосе Стива слышалось раздражение. – Я просто говорю, что связь между двумя предназначенными друг другу людьми – это нечто особенное. Или больше, чем между двумя, – честно добавил он. – Я знаю, что некоторые люди находят больше одного совпадающего номера. 

\- О, ты постоянно узнаешь что-то новое, да, Роджерс? – сладко спросила Наташа, и это было последнее, что услышал Клинт, прежде чем дверь за ним захлопнулась.

В цирке была такая фишка: от тебя всегда ожидали помощи, если она потребуется. Во время своего пребывания в Потрясающем Бродячем Цирке Карсона Клинт выступал в большинстве номеров, заменяя заболевших или получивших травму товарищей. При этом, конечно же, он выполнял обязанности, не требовавшие специальной подготовки – но, как оказалось, от этого они не становились менее опасными. 

Это произошло во время номера с тигром. Как Клинт узнал позже, Виктор перед представлением нажрался и поэтому потерял контроль над тигрицей Кали, и она опрокинула горящий обруч вместо того, чтобы прыгнуть сквозь него. Клинт, который был на подхвате только для того, чтобы закрыть клетку после выступления тигров, оказался погребенным под обручем.

Все оказалось не так катастрофично, как выглядело. Он быстро оправился и приступил к работе, никаких тяжелых последствий от травмы не было. Однако ожог на раненой ноге все равно выглядел хреново, к тому же он оказался прямо на том месте, где у Клинта был номер. 

Учитывая образ жизни, у Клинта не осталось никаких официальных подтверждений его номера. Ни свидетельства о рождении, ни врачебных записей, и фотографий было мало, впрочем, все они были расплывчатые, и ни на одной из них не было его голой ноги. Номер был четко записан только в памяти. Вот так его шанс встретить человека, который бы очень много значил для него, был похерен одним алкашом и мстительной тигрицей.

Но несмотря на это и на то, что он наболтал Стиву, Клинт никогда не переставал верить. Он всегда знал, что в мире существует один особенный человек, предназначенный для него. Правда, он понимал, что шанс найти его был совсем мизерным. А если бы он и нашел суженого, то ему не удалось бы доказать, что их номера совпадают.

Когда он встретил Наташу, то сначала решил, что это она, поскольку они так крепко подружились, – но потом он увидел ее номер, не слишком заметно обвивающийся вокруг уха, и понял, что нет, он еще не нашел истинную пару.

Хотя Клинт все равно быстро осознал, что встретил своего лучшего друга.

И вот сейчас он наконец нашел номер-дубль, но тот принадлежал человеку, которому приходилось быть вечно подозрительным, вечно начеку из-за кучи претендентов стать его истинной парой. Все знаменитости, по крайней мере, те, кто в отличие от Тони не так тщательно скрывал свой номер, страдали от сталкеров, утверждавших, что именно они связаны настоящей любовью. Некоторые люди доходили до того, что делали фальшивые татуировки в виде номеров, чтобы доказать связь с теми, по кому сходили с ума. Вот от этой фишки Клинт вообще офигевал. Тони вырос во всем этом безумии, и он ни за что не поверит Клинту, у которого только свое слово в доказательство. 

С другой стороны, все было нормально. На самом деле, ничего не изменилось. Тони по-прежнему оставался его другом, членом его команды, и Клинт вполне смирился с мыслью, что жизнь с настоящей парой была не для него.

Все было прекрасно.

Всю следующую неделю Клинт удивлялся, как не замечал этого раньше. Тони носил широкие браслеты или крутые часы, всегда закрывавшие его пронумерованное запястье, а когда он встречался с репортерами, то всегда забинтовывал или перевязывал свою руку.

\- На всякий случай, – пробормотал он, поймав взгляд Клинта.

\- На случай, если кто-то попытается сорвать с тебя одежду? – спросил тот.

\- Ты бы удивился, узнав, как часто это бывает, – быстро ответил Тони, и Клинт широко улыбнулся:  
\- Да нет, совсем не удивился бы.

В конце концов, он читал личное дело Тони. До отношений с Пеппер тот пользовался дурной славой. Хотя в то же время Наташа утверждала, что это странно. По ее словам, Тони никогда не играл с людьми.

Клинт также начал замечать номера людей вокруг – раньше этого не было. Он никогда прежде не задумывался о них, ведь вы же не будете задумываться о том, что у всех людей есть носы. А сейчас он вдруг начал обращать внимание на номер каждого человека.

У Ника Фьюри цифры располагались вдоль линии челюсти на левой стороне лица и заканчивались прямо под повязкой на глазу. У его заместительницы Хилл номер был запечатлен на костяшках правой руки. Номер Пеппер был на ее лодыжке, его становилось видно, когда она надевала чулки. У Брюса цифры шли по ключице, первые можно было заметить в вырезе воротника. И Клинт осознал, что он никогда не замечал их на зеленой коже Халка. А если они там есть, задумался он, дублируют они номер Брюса, или это совсем другие цифры?

Номер Стива он так и не заметил.

Рассказ Стива о своих родителях заставил Клинта задуматься о кое-чем еще. Он прочитал все старые файлы, касающиеся Инициативы «Мстители», особенно те, где говорилось о британках, изначально отобранных для участия в программе создания суперсолдата. И с тех пор он не переставал думать об этом деле. 

Поэтому когда они снова оказались в зале со Стивом – оба разминались перед тренировкой – Клинт опять поднял этот вопрос.

\- Я все думал о том, что ты говорил про суженых, – признался он. Затем на секунду смутился, но потом решился продолжить. – А ты проверял эту девушку, Пегги Картер, вдруг она… вдруг вы были истинной парой?

Стив на мгновение замер, потрясенный вопросом, а затем отвернулся и грустно пожал плечами.

\- Я никогда не знал, – признался он. – Мой номер здесь, – он пробежал большим пальцем по груди, по очертанию одного из ребер, - поэтому она не имела возможности увидеть его. А я не видел ее. Но я хотел бы думать – я имею в виду, я чувствовал, что она была тем, кто… – он затих.

Клинт кивнул. Он подозревал нечто подобное.   
\- Если она была военной, – а он знал, что была, – должны сохраниться записи. Ты мог бы проверить.

Стив снова пожал плечами:  
\- Я знаю. Я думал об этом. Но, видишь ли, я не уверен, что хочу это знать.

Клинт нахмурился, и Стив слабо отмахнулся, вкладывая в один жест все свои волнения и мысли.

\- Сейчас ей больше девяноста лет. У нее уже внуки. Живет в Англии, – он дернул плечами. – Наверное, я бы хотел снова увидеть ее. Но – если она моя суженая, и мы упустили свой шанс – я думаю, мне лучше не знать об этом.

Он грустно улыбнулся Клинту, затем сел и уткнулся лицом в колени. Тот понял намек. Стив всегда очень деликатно намекал на то, что хочет сменить тему.

Двери в зал распахнулись, и вошла Наташа.   
\- Ну что, Роджерс, готов к тому, что тебя отмутузят? – прокричала она, замахав рукой.  
Ее волосы – совсем недавно сильно осветленные для миссии в Дании – были убраны в гладкую прическу, тело облегал боевой костюм. Видимо, они собирались сегодня бороться или что-то типа этого.

Стив поднял голову и широко улыбнулся. Клинт перевел взгляд на Наташу и был слегка удивлен, обнаружив, что та улыбается Стиву в ответ – по-настоящему, демонстрируя чуть ли не все зубы.

\- Рукопашный бой? – спросил он, и Стив кивнул. – ОК, вау. Удачи. Попроси ее показать тебе приемчик, который она проделывает бедрами.

Стив покраснел, отведя глаза, и Наташа выстрелила в Клинта раздраженным взглядом. Он подмигнул ей и отправился разминаться на брусья, усмехаясь про себя.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Клинт узнал о номере Тони. У них только что было четвертое занятие по стрельбе из лука, которое пришлось прервать, потому что позвонил Фьюри и велел Старку снова отправляться на пресс-конференцию, на этот раз с Тором. «Мстители» должны были по очереди появляться перед журналистами, если только эту обязанность не брал на себя сам Фьюри, но Тони, как правило, выполнял роль публичного лица команды гораздо чаще других – хотя для Старка выступления перед камерами были своего рода азартной игрой, он по крайней мере привык к подобному вниманию больше других. Тору был слишком непривычно управляться с прессой, Стив был чересчур официален и очень нервничал, а Брюс мямлил и в любой момент мог стать злобным зеленым монстром.

Клинт и Наташа были полностью освобождены от обязанности торчать перед камерами.

В конце концов, светить свое лицо в каждом СМИ – обычно не очень-то хороший шаг для карьеры любого шпиона. Клинт не знал, какого рода магию Щ.И.Т. использовал, чтобы изъять любые съемки их двоих с близкого расстояния, когда они участвовали в официальных миссиях «Мстителей», но это было к лучшему. Однако на всякий случай они с Наташей на такие операции надевали темные очки и красили волосы куда чаще, чем это было полезно.

\- Будем надеяться, что эта пресс-конференция пройдет лучше, чем предыдущая, – сказал Тони, сражаясь с пиджаком, когда они направились к лифтам. – В прошлый раз все просто начали обсуждать, что я надеваю под костюм.

\- Один раз ты написал прямо в костюм. Прилюдно, – усмехнулся Клинт и добавил, заметив удивленный взгляд Тони. – Наташа поделилась со мной своими отчетами о миссиях. В любом случае, они очень забавные.

\- Это нарушение конфиденциальности информации, правил оформления отчетов или чего-то такого, я доложу Фьюри, – торжественно сказал Тони. – Эй, Тор!

Тор, уже ждавший у лифтов, поднял руку в знак приветствия. Другая его рука лежала на голове волка.

\- Готов встретиться с разъяренной ордой? – спросил Тони. – Пожалуйста, постарайся в этот раз не угрожать никому.

\- Вызов на дуэль – это великая честь, – высокопарно произнес Тор. – Тот человек должен быть польщен.

\- Да, я уверен, он был польщен, после того как у него перестали трястись коленки, – сказал Тони, затем замялся и кивнул на волка. – Ты его берешь с собой?

\- Он будет очень расстроен, если останется здесь без меня, – сообщил Тор, потрепав волка за уши, – он всюду ходит со мной.

Клинту внезапно стало жалко всех, кто избрал журналистику своей профессией.

\- Ну хорошо, похоже, у нас уже есть первая полоса в загашнике, – радостно сказал Тони. – Увидимся, Клинт.

\- Хорошего дня, – добавил Тор и вместе с Тони вошел в лифт. – Чубакка, ко мне.

Тони изобразил удивление на лице:  
\- Чубакка? – спросил он, когда волк встал рядом с Тором.

\- Снова напутал с источниками, – пробормотал Клинт и улыбнулся выражению на лице Тони, которое можно было видеть, пока двери лифта не закрылись.

Он был на кухне, едва присел на один из диванов с чашкой только что сваренного кофе, когда вошла Пеппер, бросила на него взгляд, затем осмотрела всю комнату.

\- Кого-то ищешь? – спросил Клинт и показал на кофейник на столе. – Если хочешь, там свежий кофе.

Пеппер улыбнулась ему и двумя шагами сошла с туфель на высоких каблуках, а затем тяжело упала на диван рядом с ним.   
\- Целый день мечтала об этом, – призналась она, шевеля пальцами ног с болезненным стоном. – Эти туфли восхитительны, но мне нужно было, наверное, попробовать походить в них полчасика, прежде чем решиться надеть их на целый день.

Клинт похлопал себя по колену:  
\- Давай сюда, – сказал он, кивая на ее ноги. Когда Пеппер подчинилась, он поставил свою чашку кофе на пол и начал массировать одну ступню. Пеппер глубоко вздохнула. – Так кого ты рассчитывала найти?

\- Ну, тебя, – сказала Пеппер, откидываясь назад с закрытыми глазами, – для меня это сейчас кажется важнее всего на свете. Но я думала, что Тони будет с тобой. Оу!

\- Извини, - быстро и виновато ответил Клинт, ослабив хватку. – Мы с Тони только что занимались стрельбой из лука. Но сейчас он отправился на неожиданную пресс-конференцию.

Глаза Пеппер встревоженно распахнулись:  
\- Пресс-конференция по Старку или «Мстителям»?

\- По «Мстителям».

Она снова откинулась назад, хотя по-прежнему хмурилась.  
\- Ну, отлично, значит, мне не нужно слишком переживать. Хотя я надеюсь, что Фьюри дает инструкции Джарвису, когда посылает Тони общаться с людьми. Я не могу организовывать жизнь Тони, если располагаю только половиной необходимой информации.

Клинт смутился. Для него было странно обсуждать Тони с Пеппер. Она ничего не знала – нет, конечно, там и знать-то было нечего, – но он все равно чувствовал какую-то неловкость.

\- Разве тебе не странно – ну, не знаю, просто… – начал он и замолчал, сообразив, что сам не понимает толком, о чем хочет спросить.

Пеппер открыла глаза и улыбнулась ему:  
\- Работать с ним, словно ничего не случилось? – когда Клинт кивнул, она просто пожала плечами. – Мы с Тони столько пережили вместе за последние десять лет. Мы стали очень близки. Поменять статус сотрудницы на статус девушки было не так уж трудно. Вернуться на предыдущую ступень было даже легче, – она склонила голову на одну сторону и посмотрела на него. – Это не стало трагедией, потому что и не должно было ей стать. Ничего нового друг о друге мы узнать уже не могли, так что наши отношения особо не изменились. Мы отлично работаем вместе, – она снова улыбнулась. – Особенно сейчас, когда я могу ставить собственную подпись на бумагах компании, а не подделывать его.

\- Ты подделывала его подпись? – спросил развеселившийся Клинт. Пеппер подняла брови.

\- Клинт, да я знаю его подпись лучше, чем он сам. 

Клинт рассмеялся, затем замялся:  
\- Значит, у вас с Тони… все в порядке?

\- Лучше, чем когда бы то ни было, я думаю, – мягко сказала Пеппер. – Да, это было немного странно. А как иначе. Но мы раньше через все проходили вместе. И сейчас не должно быть по-другому. Думаю, он тоже начинает это понимать.

Она положила свою ладонь на его руку:  
\- Но я знаю, что в последнее время ему было плохо. Мне жаль.

Клинт покачал головой:  
\- Я думаю, ему просто нужно было выбраться из своей раковины, – сказал он. Пеппер улыбнулась.

\- Думаю, ты прав. Мне также кажется, он знал, что ты единственный, кто дает ему какую-то поблажку, поэтому он и начал прощупывать границы, вычисляя, как далеко можно зайти, прежде чем ты заметишь.

Клинт уставился на нее в изумлении, затем провел рукой по глазам:  
\- Ну конечно, – сказал он, – вот ублюдок.

Пеппер рассмеялась:  
\- Как ты и сказал, похоже, он начал делать что-то непривычное для себя. Между прочим, кажется, ему реально нравятся уроки стрельбы из лука. Как его успехи?

\- Честно? – спросил Клинт, поднимая брови. – Для того, кто может очень аккуратно манипулировать всеми этими лазерными штуковинами, которые есть в его костюме, он невероятно хреново стреляет из лука.

Пеппер снова рассмеялась, у ее глаз собрались «лучики», и Клинт засмеялся вместе с ней.

Уроки стрельбы из лука с Тони стали частью повседневной жизни. Они старались соблюдать расписание – два урока в неделю, и Тони постепенно начинал стрелять все менее и менее ужасно.

Для Клинта это было благословением. Он любил проводить время с Тони, всегда любил, и сейчас они были друг с другом куда чаще, чем когда-либо раньше. От разговоров о стрельбе из лука они переходили к обсуждению книг, концертов или сериалов, и чаще всего эти беседы заканчивались вечерами за просмотром фильма в ТВ-комнате или выпивкой в каком-нибудь новом заведении, которое на данный момент очень нравилось Тони.

Это было весело, но Клинту становилось все труднее игнорировать мысли о номере Тони, который был закрыт даже тогда, когда они оставались наедине, – потому что тот был настоящим параноиком в этом вопросе – но Клинт всегда помнил о нем. Ведь чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем чаще Клинт задумывался о том, как хорошо им вдвоем. У них было одинаково циничное чувство юмора, и Клинт достаточно хорошо знал себя, чтобы осознать, почему он обычно быстро вычислял, когда эксцентричность Тони приведет к саморазрушению, – потому что он сам привык теми же способами справляться с тяжелыми проблемами.

Не слишком помогало в деле игнора и то, что у Тони была классная задница и чумовая новая прическа. Клинт уже давно знал, что его влечет к Тони, – еще до того, как возникла инициатива «Мстители», если уж быть до конца честным, – но это все было несколько теоретическим, таким же макаром он рассматривал торс Тома Харди, к примеру. Теперь он работал с Тони и проводил с ним все больше времени – и влечение становилось все сильнее, чтобы делать вид, что оно совсем несерьезное и неважное.

Уроки стрельбы из лука пришлось отложить, когда Клинта и Наташу вызвали на операцию под прикрытием. Разбираться предстояло на месте, с антимутантской группой, угрожавшей терактами, операция должна была занять у них довольно много времени и не оставить свободного.

Для задания Клинт отпустил бородку и осветлил волосы почти добела. Тони ржал над ним несколько дней, но в то же время он репетировал с Клинтом его легенду, а также задавал ему каверзные вопросы по теории пропаганды.

Клинт заинтересовался было, что случилось бы сейчас, когда они с Тони не связаны друг с другом расписанием. Но затем началась операция, и он смог подумать об этом всем, не заморачиваясь на свое по-глупому усиливающееся увлечение. Наташа была на месте на полнедели раньше, она приветствовала включение Клинта в антимутантскую группу с подозрением и презрением – они заранее решили, что это больше подходит для ее роли.

Когда Клинт вернулся в башню Мстителей для разбора полетов и отдыха, он первым делом встретил там слонявшегося вокруг и изнывавшего от скуки Тони.

\- Благодаренье богу, ты вернулся, – сказал он. – Ты знаешь, что Брюсу даже не нравится AC/DC?   
Затем его глаза остановились на волосах Клинта, и он рассмеялся, издав свое фирменное короткое «взрывное» хихиканье, которое Бартон мог слушать хоть целый день. Было невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Здесь рядом есть одно новое китайское заведение, – продолжил Тони. – Хочешь сходить?

Клинт состроил гримасу:  
\- Я хотел бы, – сказал он, – но я здесь всего на один день, и мне надо отчитаться о проделанной работе.

Тони пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, тогда я закажу еду на вынос, увидимся на кухне после того, как ты закончишь свои дела с Фьюри. Это и к лучшему: у меня будет больше времени отремонтировать музыкальный центр.

Клинт чувствовал себя необыкновенно польщенным. Хотя его «циничная сторона» настаивала, что он заслуживает большего, чем приглашение попробовать еду на вынос на своей собственной кухне, но это возмущение было перебито пониманием, что по крайней мере по нему скучали.   
\- А что не так с музыкальным центром? – поинтересовался он.

Тони закатил глаза:  
\- Как я уже упоминал, Брюсу не нравится AC/DC, потому что у него отвратительный вкус. Пока тебя не было, здесь произошла небольшая партизанская война. Так что скажешь? Китайская еда и музыка – вроде неплохой план?

Клинт рассмеялся:  
\- Принимается, – сказал он. – Ты можешь помочь мне выбрать татуировки. Это легенда для моего отсутствия сегодня – я поехал за новыми красками.

Так что когда его отчет был закончен, он сидел на кухне, пробовал китайскую кухню и наблюдал за тем, как Тони ворчит на Брюса, умудрившегося отключить колонки. Это было прекрасно. Около недели он проводил все время с людьми, кипевшими ненавистью, вынужден был слушать потоки желчи и отвечать такими же желчными излияниями. Вернуться сюда, слушать привычный стеб Тони, по-настоящему смеяться впервые за эти дни – именно это ему было нужно.

Впрочем, он понял, что просить Тони помочь ему выбрать татуировки было слишком оптимистичной идеей.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я читаю по-гречески, правда? – спросил он, разглядывая некоторые предложенные Старком варианты. – Это, конечно, просто временные татуировки для задания, но я не позволю нанести это на мою кожу.

Тони улыбнулся ему через плечо:  
\- Я думал, это поможет твоему образу невежественного придурка, – сказал он, – подай-ка мне тот паяльник.

Он поменял местами несколько проводков, затем выпрямился, уперев руки в бока:  
\- Хорошо, Джарвис, попробуй теперь.

Взревели звуки «Highway to Hell», и Тони победно рассмеялся.

\- Я удивлен, что ты не задалбываешь Брюса этой фишкой, – сказал Клинт, откидываясь в кресле и улыбаясь ему. Тони выглядел самодовольным.

\- Ну, – сказал он, – предположим, я вывел колонки в его лабораторию. Но они там играют немного громче.

К тому времени, как операция была закончена, и Клинт с Наташей вернулись в Башню, противостояние Тони и Брюса вошло в полную фазу: вода в каждом душе становилась ледяной, едва только рядом обнаруживалось присутствие элемента, питающего дугу реактора, а Тони заставил все лифты издавать звуки приближения назгулов. Только через неделю все вернулось на круги своя.

Позднее Брюс и Тони назовут это Первой Великой Войной в Башне и месяцами будут рассказывать истории о своих проделках. Каждый раз Стив будет вздыхать и мрачно упоминать про фобию посещения ванных комнат.

Затем была официальная миссия «Мстителей» в Чикаго. Когда следующим утром Клинт появился по расписанию на уроке стрельбы из лука для Тони, у него болело все на свете, и он надеялся, что Тони не слишком будет нужен тренер.

Но когда он вошел, то обнаружил неожиданного гостя – Пеппер. Поскольку в последнее время Клинт очень часто зависал с Тони, не было ничего удивительного, что он начал постоянно пересекаться и с Пеппер (ведь она, в основном, планировала всю жизнь Тони). Неловкость, которую он начал испытывать по отношению к ней, когда узнал про номер Тони, постепенно исчезла, и теперь он всегда был рад ее видеть. Ему нравилась компания Пеппер.

Теперь тем более было приятно встретиться – они могли обменяться историями о последних подвигах Тони.

\- … мне всего лишь надо, чтобы здесь ты тоже расписался, – говорила она, когда Клинт вышел на огневой рубеж, но прервалась, чтобы широко ему улыбнуться:  
\- Клинт! Доброе утро. Это тебе.

И она показала на большую чашку кофе рядом с ней, над которой еще клубился парок.

\- Это новый купаж, о котором мы говорили, – добавила она.

Тони выглядел шокированным:  
\- Почему ты принесла кофе только ему? – спросил он. – Я тоже люблю кофе.

\- Ты сегодня утром выпил уже как минимум четыре чашки, и, я думаю, Клинт заслужил награду за то, что будет выдерживать тебя в такую рань, – спокойно произнесла Пеппер и ткнула пальцем в бумаги в руках Тони. – Подписывай. Немедленно.

\- А ты не можешь просто подделать его подпись? – поинтересовался Клинт, улыбаясь ей над ободком чашки. Кофе был, как он и думал, восхитительным.

\- Боюсь, в этом случае необходимы отпечатки пальцев, – улыбнулась в ответ Пеппер. – В другом случае, конечно, не было бы проблем. Он уже одобрил мое повышение. 

\- Мило с его стороны, – согласился Клинт.

Тони потряс пальцем между ними:  
\- Что за нафиг? Я не давал вам двоим разрешения становиться друзьями! Да вы оба объединитесь против меня.

\- О-о-о, – протянула Пеппер. – Ты согласен, Клинт? Я всегда хотела с кем-нибудь объединиться, потому что с Джарвисом не договоришься.

\- Нет, – сказал Тони прежде, чем Клинт успел ответить, швыряя документы назад Пеппер. – Нет. Я не позволю этому произойти. Пеппер, с этого момента тебе запрещено разговаривать с Клинтом.

Пеппер улыбнулась ему, затем повернулась к Клинту и положила руку ему на плечо:  
\- Ну что, наша договоренность на сегодня в силе: мы идем в то кафе, о котором говорили? – спросила она, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Встретимся в пять. Жду не дождусь узнать, все ли у них на таком же уровне, – сказал Клинт, салютуя ей чашкой.

Он смотрел, как она уходит с полигона, затем повернулся и обнаружил, что Тони пялится на него.

\- Мне не нравится, к чему все идет, – объявил Тони.

Клинт засмеялся:  
\- Да ладно, – сказал он. – Возьми этот лук и произведи на меня впечатление.

Тони закатил глаза, затем отвесил насмешливый поклон:  
\- Как прикажете, – сказал он, затем замялся и добавил: – Купидон?

Клинт изобразил на лице разочарование:  
\- Ты уже дважды за неделю использовал это имя, – объяснил он, и Тони застонал. 

\- Принцесса Мерида? – предположил он.

Клинт кивнул, стараясь подавить улыбку:  
\- Да, это что-то новенькое. Неплохо сработано.

Он некоторое время держал в руках чашку, наблюдая, как Тони фокусирует внимание на мишенях, и лишь изредка давая советы. На самом деле, у Тони уже неплохо получалось.

\- Ты все еще слишком высоко задираешь локоть, – сказал Клинт наконец. Он отставил кофейную чашку, уже, к его сожалению, пустую и подошел к Тони, исправляя его позицию.

\- Дело в твоих плечах, – сказал он, мягко нажимая на плечи Старка, чтобы те опустились. – Ты слишком напряжен.

\- О, если ты предлагаешь помассировать мне спинку… – сказал Тони и повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться Клинту. Затем он увидел забинтованное правое запястье Клинта, лежащее на плече, и улыбка быстро исчезла, сменившись хмурым выражением. – Что это? Что с тобой произошло?

Озадаченный Клинт сделал шаг назад:  
\- Ты шутишь, да? Мы же только вчера вернулись из Чикаго.

Тони опустил лук и полностью повернулся к Бартону:  
\- Так что там случилось?

Клинт уставился на него:  
\- Мне казалось, что ты тоже там был, – многозначительно сказал он. – Мне пришлось выпрыгнуть из окна пятого этажа.

\- Но ты же выстрелил какой-то цепляющейся стрелой, – все еще недоумевал Тони.

\- Да, но мне все равно пришлось столкнуться со стеной, – сказал Клинт. При этих словах Тони так странно на него посмотрел, что тот быстро добавил:  
\- Это всего лишь ушиб. Возможно, растяжение, но не сильное. Все будет отлично.

Теперь Тони смотрел на него с ужасом:  
\- Почему ты не отменил сегодняшний урок?

Клинт коротко рассмеялся:  
\- Если я начну все отменять из-за синяков, то скоро останусь без работы.

Тони уставился на него и тихо спросил:  
\- На каких обезболивающих ты сейчас?

\- Э-э-э, – сказал Клинт, дернув одним плечом, – на моих обычных.

Тони продолжал смотреть на него, затем положил лук и снял с себя экипировку.

\- Сядь, – приказал он, и Клинт подчинился, только чтобы не раздражать Старка. Тони бережно снял повязку и долго смотрел на запястье Клинта, покрытое багровыми синяками.

\- Ты не можешь так поступать с собой, – произнес он наконец.

Клинт почувствовал вспышку раздражения.   
\- А как это должно быть, Тони? – спросил он, отдернув руку. – У тебя есть костюм. У кэпа и Брюса – суперсила, а Тор – бог. Наташа и я – просто люди. Что, по-твоему, мы должны делать, чтобы быть наравне с вами?

Тони смотрел на него в упор, нахмурившись.

\- Ты хотел сюда сегодня прийти? – спросил он в конце концов. Клинт пожал плечами, но Тони настаивал:  
\- Так да или нет?

\- У нас расписание, – ответил Бартон. Тони пихнул его в плечо.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты приходил сюда помимо своего желания, – прошипел он. – Если тебе больно, смешить меня должно быть последним пунктом в списке твоих дел на день. Не глупи.

Клинт открыл рот и снова закрыл его:  
\- Я делаю это вовсе не для того, чтобы рассмешить тебя, – сказал он наконец. – Я делаю это, потому что мне нравится.

Тони бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, затем красноречиво посмотрел на запястье Клинта.

\- Ну ладно, – признался Клинт, – сегодня я немного не в порядке. Совсем немного.

Тони провел рукой по лицу:  
\- Я объявляю выходной, – провозгласил он. – Я сделаю блинчики. Тебе же нравятся мои блинчики? По-французски. Я испеку блинчики, затем мы вызовем кого-нибудь из медиков. Сегодня ты отдыхаешь. Джарвис принесет извинения за нас.

Клинт хотел было запротестовать, но план на день показался не таким уж и плохим. 

\- Ну ладно, – сказал он. – Но скажу для ясности: теперь я правда собираюсь тебя смешить.

Когда Пеппер пришла за ним вечером, она обнаружила их с Тони на кухне. Блины перетекли в ланч, который превратился в импровизированный кулинарный конкурс (конкурс выглядел так: Тони крыл матом рецепты выпечки, а Клинт пробовал его очередной поварской шедевр – с величайшей осторожностью).

Пеппер некоторое время молча наблюдала за ними, затем улыбнулась, когда Клинт, наконец, заметил ее.

\- Готов? – спросила она, и Тони поднял испачканные мукой руки, изображая боль и разочарование.

\- Ты бросаешь меня? – спросил он.

Клинт, пожав плечами, скользнул в куртку:  
\- Возьми Брюса в качестве дегустатора, наверное, его желудок выдержит это. Как я сказал, я всего лишь человек. Это слишком опасно для меня.

\- Уходи и больше не возвращайся, – парировал Тони и вернулся к своему печенью.

Пеппер молчала, пока они шли к лифту.

\- О чем-то задумалась? – спросил наконец Клинт, когда они вышли на улицу.

Пеппер покачала головой:  
\- Я кое-что поняла сегодня, – сказала она. – Думаю, я должна была заметить это раньше. Что-то я медленно соображаю.

Затем она улыбнулась ему, взяла его за руку и легко пожала ее:  
\- Но не заморачивайся над этим сейчас. Давай-ка найдем то кафе.

Так все и шло дальше. Тони совершенствовал умение стрелять из лука. Клинт его тренировал. На самом деле, дела у Тони пошли так неплохо, что Клинт частенько разрешал ему пострелять самостоятельно, в то же время тренируя собственную меткость.

Они смотрели вместе кино, затем ходили поужинать или выпить, встречались за завтраком на верхней площадке башни, наблюдая за восходом солнца, – последнее Тони по своей привычке сопроводил лекцией о том, как загрязнение воздуха сказывается на цвете неба, и какой потрясающий чувак Тони Старк, изобретший экологически чистые источники энергии. Если Тони что-то и слышал о скромности, то наверняка решил, что подобное может случиться только с другими людьми.

Клинт считал себя чемпионом по подавлению желаний, но происходящее начинало даже его выбивать из колеи. Он обнаружил, что лупит по боксерской груше в спортзале гораздо чаще, чем нужно. 

Когда Наташа вернулась из трехнедельной миссии в Сиднее и обнаружила его на огневом рубеже, с чувством разносящего мишени самыми причудливыми стрелами, она бросила на него всего один взгляд, а затем потащила в свои апартаменты, объявив, что они идут опустошать ее запас водки, привезенной с родины.

Волосы девушки были короткими и черными, а глаза – странного светло-голубого оттенка. Она не особо хорошо смотрелась в таком образе: выглядела какой-то незапоминающейся и непонятно нездоровой, наверное, так и задумывалось.

\- Итак, в чем сейчас твоя проблема? – спросила она, щедро наливая водку в стакан для себя, а затем немного меньше смертельной дозы для него. – Ты брюзжал, когда я уезжала три недели назад, и ты до сих пор в дерьме.

\- Я не в дерьме. Это просто мое лицо так выглядит, – коротко ответил Клинт. Она бросила на него равнодушный взгляд, и он раздраженно дернул плечами:  
\- Что, я не могу быть иногда не в духе?

\- Но не неделями же напролет, в конце концов. Что с тобой?

\- А с тобой что? – спросил он в ответ, бросив на нее оценивающий взгляд. – Ты похожа на неудачливую авторшу стихов в готическом стиле.

Она шлепнула его, но довольно слабо.  
\- Мы не об этом сейчас, – сказала она. – Тебе не удастся меня отвлечь. Рассказывай.

Клинт прошипел:  
\- Отлично! – и изо всех сил швырнул стакан с водкой. Тот разбился об дальнюю стену, усыпав пол осколками и залив водкой. Наташа даже не моргнула.

\- Ты хочешь узнать, в чем моя проблема? – спросил Клинт, вскакивая и задирая правую штанину до колена. Ему пришлось постараться, чтобы закатать достаточно высоко плотно облегающую ткань, и это поубавило драматичности у его жеста и только сильнее разозлило его. – Это, – прошипел он, показывая на шрам от ожога, – вот в чем моя проблема. Вот, что со мной случилось: у меня был шанс найти человека, который бы много значил для меня, а сейчас этот шанс потерян. Вот моя проблема, Наташа! А теперь ты оставишь меня, бля, в покое?

Он резко сел и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Наташа молча сидела рядом с ним, как ему казалось, несколько минут. Он слышал, как она понемножку отпивает водку из стакана. Они знали обо всех шрамах друг друга, и она была в курсе, что именно этот шрам значит для него.

Наконец он почувствовал, как она легко поглаживает его по спине. Он захотел было отбросить ее руку, но сдержался. Она заслужила от него куда больше уважения.

\- Ну конечно, – сказала она. – Старк.

Он вроде и любил, и ненавидел ее за это, за то, что она просто знала. Но с другой стороны, они оба были в курсе тайн друг друга.

\- Когда ты узнал? – спросила она.

Клинт вздохнул:  
\- Когда начались наши уроки стрельбы из лука, – проговорил он, сдаваясь. – Я случайно увидел его номер. 

Рука Наташи сжалась на его плече:  
\- Клинт, это было несколько месяцев назад. И ты мне не сказал.

\- А там нечего рассказывать, – выпалил Клинт. – У него номер такой же, как и у меня. Я никак не смогу доказать ему это. А раз я не могу доказать, то зачем рассказывать? – пожал он плечами, затем добавил. – Кроме того, он натурал. Очевидно, что мы предназначены лишь для того, чтобы быть друзьями. А мы уже друзья. То, что я скажу Тони о совпадении наших номеров, ни к чему не приведет. 

Наташа непонятно хмыкнула и похлопала его по плечу. Это был покровительственный жест, но когда Клинт поднял голову, чтобы возмутиться, она уже задумчиво смотрела куда-то вдаль.

\- Я не рассказывала тебе про свой номер, – сказала она.

Клинт фыркнул:  
\- Я знаю, ты не веришь в это, Наташа, и мне не нужно еще одного…

\- Я встречала его, – оборвала Наташа Клинта. – Моего… ну, суженого.

Клинт замолчал, нахмурившись. Он никогда раньше не слышал этой истории. 

\- Это было на миссии несколько лет назад, – тихо сказала Наташа. – Работа под строгим прикрытием, шесть месяцев в картеле в Вэлль де Гауча. Он был частью картеля.

Клинт замялся:  
\- И он… и ты…

\- Тогда я всегда носила волосы распущенными, – сказала она, проведя пальцем по уху. – Мой номер было трудно увидеть.   
Она откинулась назад, глотнула еще водки, затем, запоздало опомнившись, протянула ему стакан. Он покачал головой, виновато поглядев на осколки у противоположной стены.

\- Ты не сказала ему? – спросил Клинт. – Даже после всего?

Он сразу же обругал себя за то, что задал этот вопрос. Вероятно, суженого Наташи уже не было в живых.

Наташа просто покачала головой.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я думаю об истинных парах. Встреча с ним меня напугала. Мне казалось, что меня предает собственное тело. Я чувствовала, что он мне нравится, и не могла объяснить, почему. Но потом я увидела номер у него на ладони и поняла: вот оно, – она пожала плечами. – Я больше не видела его после миссии. Если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах – кто знает. Но тогда… У меня просто не было выбора.

Клинт посмотрел на нее, на мгновение задумавшись, что мог бы обнять ее, но передумал.

Наташа запрокинула голову и осушила стакан:  
\- Я раньше никому об этом не рассказывала, – произнесла она. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. То, что я не верю в истинные пары, не значит, что не понимаю твоих чувств.

На этот раз он дотянулся до нее, и она мягко пожала его руку.

Но то, что он рассказал обо всем Наташе, некоторым образом помогло ему. Ситуация становилась менее хреновой от того, что кто-то еще знал об этом.

Потому что, рассказав ей все, он и себя заставил взглянуть фактам в лицо. Он неплохо лгал самому себе, используя слова типа «влечение» и «влюбленность», принижая те чувства, которые испытывал при виде Тони. Но он не мог солгать Наташе и, признаваясь ей, Клинт окончательно признал то, чего старался не замечать: что он однозначно и безнадежно любит Тони Старка.

\- Нет, я не расскажу ему, – объявил он Наташе. Это было через несколько дней после того, как он впервые признался ей, но она не отставала от него. – Это жутковато.

Казалось, это не произвело на нее никакого впечатления.

\- Он знает, что я гей, – объяснил Клинт. – Если я пойду и расскажу ему про свой номер, это будет выглядеть, как будто я надеюсь на что-то. Тем более, что я не могу предоставить ему доказательств.

\- Ты слишком сильно себя сдерживаешь, Клинт, – пробормотала Наташа, но все-таки оставила его в покое на некоторое время.

Они разговаривали на полигоне, внезапно двери распахнулись, и вошел Тони, за ним покорно следовала Пеппер.

\- Клинт! – радостно заорал Тони. – Тебе лучше не иметь планов на сегодняшний вечер, потому что я взял нам билеты… о, привет, Наташа!

Наташа кивнула ему:  
\- Билеты? Звучит интригующе.

\- Извини, ничего не поделать, билеты только для меня и Клинта, – быстро ответил Тони. – К тому же, люди могли запомнить тебя как мою временную секретаршу. Они подумают, что у нас свидание. Какая ужасная ошибка для меня – быть застуканным на свидании с секретаршей. Ну, ты понимаешь.

За его спиной Пеппер закатила глаза.

\- Вижу, ты уже все обдумал, – сухо сказала Наташа. – Ну тогда я разрешу тебе пойти на свидание с Клинтом вместо меня.

Клинт быстро прикинул, получится ли у него врезать ей и быстро удрать, чтобы этого никто не заметил, но решил, что не выйдет.

\- Кроме того, – добавила Наташа, – у меня есть что обсудить с Пеппер. Ты уделишь мне минутку?

Женщины обменялись взглядами.

\- Конечно, – через мгновение ответила Пеппер. – Тони, мне действительно нужно предоставить эти отчеты завтра. Поэтому, если ты собираешься вечером куда-то идти, тебе придется сначала взглянуть на эти бумаги, – Тони пренебрежительно отмахнулся от нее, но девушка многозначительно откашлялась. – Одно из этих дел касается художественной выставки «Железный человек». Если я не добьюсь ответа от тебя, я приму свое собственное решение. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты уделил этому внимание. Наташа, пошли поищем того миксолога, которого Тони нанял месяц назад, чтобы мы могли обсудить наши дела за коктейлями.

Услышав это, Тони обернулся к ней, нахмурившись:  
\- Я не нанимал никакого миксолога.

\- Разве нет? – невинно спросила Пеппер. – Ну как же, ты должен был! Я уверена, что видела твою подпись на трудовом договоре.

Она мило улыбнулась ему, затем приглашающе махнула Наташе:  
\- Агент Романов?

Тони задумчиво наблюдал за удаляющейся парочкой:  
\- Это только моя запара, или все начинают волноваться, когда две умные женщины сближаются? – спросил он.

Клинт, у которого возникали практически те же мысли, – или более конкретно, Наташа часто беспокоила его, а ее странные взгляды в последнее время вообще начали его напрягать, – покачал головой и улыбнулся, снова вскидывая лук на плечо.

\- Если Наташа услышит от тебя что-то подобное, тебе влетит за женоненавистничество, так что будь осторожен, Тони. – Он выпустил интерактивную стрелу и вздохнул, когда та сдетонировала с опозданием. Клинт ожидал этого – вскоре придется проверять все вооружение. – Так о чем ты хотел мне рассказать?

\- А? А, ты помнишь, мы собирались пойти выпить несколько недель назад, но появились те монстры…

Клинт повернулся к Тони и улыбнулся:  
\- Меня беспокоит, что ты собрался уточнять, какие именно.

\- Которые вылезли из туннелей. Ну, помнишь, те, которые воняли.

Клинт нахмурился. Тогда он сильно подпалил свою униформу для миссий.

\- Короче, я решил, что нам нужно повеселиться, чтобы скомпенсировать тот случай, так что я взял нам билеты на предпоказ фильма про ниндзя, который выходит в следующем месяце. Там стреляют из лука. Ты можешь высмеять эти моменты, а я притворюсь, что понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – Тони вскинул брови. – Но если ты занят сегодня вечером, я очень расстроюсь и возьму вместо тебя Тора с собой, а ты знаешь, как он ведет себя в кинотеатрах. Хотя на самом деле, звучит забавно. Я передумал, приколюсь над Тором. Надеюсь, у тебя другие планы.

Клинт рассмеялся:  
\- Извини, что разочаровываю, я сегодня свободен. А вот ты уверен, что не занят? Пеппер вроде бы дала тебе кучу домашней работы.

\- Тогда встретимся снаружи через 45 минут, – сказал Тони, отмахиваясь от последней фразы Клинта. – Нам нужно еще успеть пообедать, а предпоказ начинается в семь. Держу пари, что фильм будет ужасным.

Так и оказалось. Тони весь фильм смеялся тем самым заразительным смехом, который заставлял Клинта присоединяться, пока половина зала не начала злобно коситься на них, но Клинту было абсолютно наплевать.

На следующий день он столкнулся с Наташей в спортзале – та занималась йогой.

\- Не знал, что вы дружите с Пеппер, – сказал он, размышляя, есть ли способ выяснить, что они замышляют, не выглядя при этом чересчур любопытным. Вероятно, нет.

\- Мы работали вместе раньше, – напомнила Наташа. – Ну ладно, она работала с Натали Рашман. Но достаточно тесно. 

Клинт бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, но Наташа могла бы играть в покер за сборную России (а возможно, даже и играла). Не было абсолютно никакой возможности по ее многочисленным выражениям лица догадаться, заставила ее мысль грустить или нет.

\- Так ты удачно провела вчера вечер? – поинтересовался он.

\- Конечно, – небрежно ответила та. – А ты? Фильм, похоже, хитовый. Тони уже всем сообщил, что отныне тебя зовут Ронин.

Клинт закатил глаза:  
\- Кажется, даже Робин Гуд мне нравился больше.

Три дня после этого разговора Клинт не мог нигде найти Наташу. Она вернулась через 48 часов, держа рот на замке по поводу своих дел.

\- Я не знал, что у тебя есть какая-то миссия сейчас, – закинул удочку Клинт. – Фьюри ничего не говорил.

\- Частный контракт, – коротко сообщила Наташа. – Старый знакомый, не могла никак отказать. К тому же, я все равно сейчас свободна.

\- Скажи мне, если понадобится поддержка, – сказал Клинт. Она улыбнулась:  
\- Только не на этом задании.

На следующий день она снова исчезла и появлялась только время от времени в течение полутора недель. Для жизни Клинта такая ситуация была вполне привычной: как только он почувствовал, что хоть с кем-то может обсудить свои чувства к Тони, этот человек оказался вне зоны доступа.

\- Ну и надолго ли ты здесь в этот раз? – спросил он Наташу в следующий раз, когда та оказалась в Башне Старка дольше, чем на три часа. – Фьюри скоро начнет задавать вопросы.

Наташа неопределенно махнула рукой. Она выглядела сонной и рассеянной. Если за ней никто не следил, на миссии она иногда забывала о сне.

\- Закончила, – сообщила она. – Наконец-то.

\- Тяжеленькое дельце? – поинтересовался Клинт, но Наташа только улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Как дела с Тони? – спросила она.

Клинт криво улыбнулся:  
\- Все замечательно, – ответил он. – Все всегда замечательно.

Она прикоснулась к его щеке.

\- Ты не можешь так дальше себя наказывать, – произнесла она.

На следующий вечер телефон Клинта зазвонил, и на экране высветилась фотография Тони – та, которую Клинт сделал сам во время одной из их встреч. Старк был застигнут врасплох, и на его лице была не обычная усмешка для прессы, которая украшала большинство его официальных фотографий, а настоящая широкая улыбка. Тони выглядел немножко смешным.

\- Ты мог просто прийти и постучаться в дверь, – ответил Клинт на вызов.

\- У меня здесь дела, – коротко сообщил Тони. – Ты не мог бы спуститься в мою мастерскую? Я совершенно не могу отлучиться, а мне нужно кое-что обсудить с тобой.

Клинт нахмурился в замешательстве:  
\- Хорошо. Я спущусь прямо сейчас.

Войдя в мастерскую, он первым делом заметил, что на Тони майка с коротким рукавом, а левое запястье ничем не прикрыто. А во-вторых, Тони, по-видимому, не занимался ничем особенным. Он стоял, прислонившись к верстаку, и перебирал какие-то карточки.

\- Ты выглядишь чрезвычайно занятым, – язвительно сказал Клинт, обводя рукой замершую и тихую мастерскую. Даже роботы-помощники Тони были в спящем режиме. Было даже что-то жутковатое в абсолютной тишине.

\- По-видимому, «Stark Industries» просто нанимала Наташу на работу, – сказал Тони, и этот софизм не был самым умным его высказыванием. Хотя все равно обескураживал.

\- Да? – отозвался Клинт, затем припомнил Пеппер и Наташу, обменивавшихся многозначительными взглядами, и задумался, что же они все-таки запланировали.

\- Работой Наташи было любым способом найти кое-какие фотографии, которые Пеппер давно уже искала. Они принесли мне эти снимки сегодня утром, – когда Тони протянул Клинту фотографии, на его лице было нечитаемое выражение.

Клинт подошел ближе, чтобы присмотреться, и узнал самого себя.

Снимок был времен его первых дней в цирке, когда они только что прибыли в очередной город. На первом плане был Дюкен, привалившийся к вагончику с сигаретой во рту и вечным выражением добродушного превосходства. За ним виднелись близнецы, и Анжела, и Баронесса. Там был еще Барни и да, вот и сам Клинт, разгружает фургон. Было жарко, они оба в майках и шортах…

Клинт, онемев, перевел взгляд с фотографии на Тони.

\- Есть другие фотографии, где номер виден еще более четко, – сообщил Тони. У него все еще был очень странный вид.

Клинт не придумал ничего лучше, чем сказать:  
\- Я не знал, что сохранились такие древние фотки.

\- Эти снимки было нелегко разыскать, – сказал Тони странно равнодушным голосом. – Видимо, цифровых кадров нет. Наташа все-таки нашла эти снимки в отделе улик отделения полиции Де Мойна. Кто-то в то время страдал жутковатой одержимостью по отношению к одной из твоих коллег.

Он хмуро посмотрел на Клинта:  
\- Ты должен был заметить, что наши номера совпадают, сразу же, как увидел мой номер. Почему ты не сказал мне? Ты не хотел, чтобы я знал?

\- Дело вообще не в этом, – запротестовал Клинт.

\- Тогда в чем? Почему бы тебе просто было не взять и не рассказать мне?

Клинт открыл рот и снова закрыл.   
\- Из-за этого, – снова заговорил он, затем наклонился и закатал штанину, чтобы продемонстрировать Тони шрам. – Это случилось со мной, когда я был ребенком, наверное, вскоре после того, как были сделаны эти снимки. Я правда не знал, что сохранились какие-то свидетельства о моем номере. У меня не было доказательств.

\- Зачем тебе нужны были доказательства? – спросил Тони с искренним недоумением. – А ты не думал, что я могу просто взять и поверить тебе?

Клинт беспомощно посмотрел на него. Он на самом деле не желал поднимать эту тему:  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы для тебя это было как мешком по голове. Я думал, что тебя это может испугать.

Тони воззрился на него, затем положил фотографии на верстак за собой и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Клинт Китнисс Бартон, – спросил он, – как ты можешь иметь такое совершенное зрение и быть настолько слепым?

Клинт нахмурился. Временами постоянные шуточки Тони раздражали его.

\- Рад, что тебе все это кажется таким смешным, – пробормотал он, отворачиваясь.

Тони схватил его за плечи и развернул к себе, и когда Клинт открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, поцеловал его.

Ему нужен был эффект, а не точность, так что Клинт сразу вздрогнул, когда его губа врезалась в зубы Тони. Но затем Старк взял лицо Клинта в свои ладони, пальцами нервно поглаживая его кожу, и поцеловал его снова, на этот раз более нежно и не спеша. Клинт закрыл глаза, слегка запрокидывая голову, чтобы позволить Тони прильнуть ближе, и тот тихо засмеялся ему в губы от восторга и облегчения. Руки Клинта легко опустились на бедра Тони, одним пальцем он нашел полоску обнаженной кожи между майкой и джинсами. Тот вздрогнул и прижался еще ближе, так что Клинт усилил хватку, улыбнувшись, когда Тони выдохнул ему в рот.

\- Я думал, тебе нравятся женщины, – сказал Клинт, задыхаясь, когда в конце концов с неохотой отодвинулся.

Тони фыркнул:  
\- Как будто это автоматически исключает мужчин, – сказал он пренебрежительно, затем улыбнулся и запечатлел быстрый поцелуй на губах Клинта. – Я пытался закадрить тебя несколько лет. Я уже начал надеяться, что Наташа разъяснит тебе, в чем дело. – Затем он пожал плечами, слегка смутившись.

\- К тому же, я не был уверен в твоих чувствах, – добавил он неловко. – Я никогда раньше не пытался ухаживать за мужчиной. Это оказалось намного труднее, чем я думал.

\- Ты… – начал Клинт в шоке, затем рассмеялся. – Ты пытался – даже до того, как узнал об этом? – он взял Тони за руку и легко погладил его по пронумерованному запястью.

Тони закатил глаза:  
\- Идеальное зрение, – повторил он язвительно. – Ну конечно. Я просил тебя исправить мою позу для стрельбы из лука, когда ты прижимался ко мне сзади, ну, не знаю, сотню раз.

\- Ну и правильно просил. Твоя стойка ужасна.

\- Я делал тебе блинчики.

\- И это было… мило с твоей стороны? – сказал Клинт, снова засмеявшись.

Тони словно выдохся:   
\- Я каждый раз платил за твою выпивку. И что, в самом деле, ничего из этого до тебя не доходило?

\- Ты платишь за всех, – возразил Клинт, – потому что у тебя есть все эти миллиарды.

Тони устало посмотрел на него:  
\- Я сдаюсь, – вздохнул он. – Ты абсолютно устойчив к ухаживаниям. Честно говоря, я уже начал думать, что вообще тебе не нравлюсь. Особенно когда ты проигнорировал явные намеки во время нашего свидания на этом фильме про ниндзя.

\- Явные? Тони, в этом плане ты вообще провалился, – сказал Клинт. Но на этот раз Старк не улыбнулся.

\- Но я серьезно, – тихо произнес он. – Я знаю, что слишком много шучу. Особенно насчет сложных для меня ситуаций. Но все на самом деле было так. Я страдал несколько недель.

Затем он улыбнулся и скользнул одной рукой вниз, обхватывая бицепс Клинта:  
\- Но сегодня утром я услышал кое-что, что, наконец, подарило мне надежду, - сказал он и добавил, увидев, как Клинт посмотрел на него:  
\- Наташа пришла очень своевременно.

Клинт отодвинулся, нахмурившись.

\- Еще когда она пришла работать в «Stark Industries» как Натали Рашман, – сказал Тони с наслаждением и немалым ликованием, – ты предложил ей махнуться местами. Сказав что-то типа, как несправедливо, что именно ее отправили работать с соблазнительным гением-миллиардером.

Клинт возвел глаза к небесам:  
\- Я убью ее. Я пойду и убью ее прямо сейчас.

Тони рассмеялся, затем наклонился вперед и покрыл поцелуями его челюсть, шею, губы. Он осторожно повернулся и прижал Клинта к верстаку, обняв его за талию, поглаживая рукой поясницу.

\- Прямо сейчас? – уточнил он.

\- Ну ладно, хорошо, может быть, завтра, – согласился Клинт, сжимая объятия и притягивая Тони к себе.

\-----------

ЭПИЛОГ

\------------

Мстители должны были предотвращать конец света, который теперь, похоже, угрожал Земле каждый уикенд, и Тони с Клинтом нечасто удавалось проводить воскресные утра лениво в постели. Сегодня был один из редчайших случаев.

\- Ты больше не закрываешь свой номер, – сказал Клинт, нежно поглаживая запястье Тони с внутренней стороны. Тот поднял брови.

\- Прямо сейчас я не закрываю вообще ничего, – сообщил он. – Чтобы прояснить ситуацию: у меня создалось отчетливое впечатление, что ты этим наслаждаешься.

Клинт закатил глаза:  
\- Я имел в виду, в обычных ситуациях. На людях, когда ты даешь интервью и все такое. Ты несколько недель уже не заматываешь руку.

Тони дернул плечом:   
\- Похоже, это больше не важно. Твой номер нельзя увидеть, поэтому крайне мал шанс, что кто-то узнает о нем и использует тебя против меня.

Клинт кивнул. Это звучало логично.

\- Кроме того, – добавил Тони, – даже если кто-то и узнает, ты способен защититься от любого нападения.

Клинт усмехнулся:  
\- Не знаю, смеяться или плакать по поводу такого джентльменского подхода к моему возможному похищению.

\- Ты хорошо стреляешь, – сказал Тони. – По крайней мере, достаточно неплохо. Я понимаю, что сейчас ты тренируешь того, кто вскоре отберет у тебя звание Величайшего Стрелка в мире.

\- Если ты научишься опускать локоть.

\- Но у тебя больший опыт, – продолжил Тони, нависая над ним. – И в рукопашном бою без оружия ты второй после Наташи. Хотя я бы последил за успехами Стива в этой области.

\- Замолчи, а то я покраснею, – сухо сказал Клинт.

\- В любом случае, если ситуация станет реально дерьмовой, – закончил Тони, ложась на бок и проводя пальцами по лицу Клинта от лба к подбородку, – твой бойфренд наденет свои доспехи и спасет тебя.

Клинт почувствовал в этом заявлении что-то снисходительное, но решил оставить это без внимания. Целовать Тони казалось более важным.


End file.
